Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time
by moonjat54
Summary: Danny Williams' day goes very wrong when he stops a car for reckless driving. Knocked out and dumped in a trunk, Danny finds himself in deep trouble. Can Steve and the team figure out where he is and get to him in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I am painfully aware of this but I keep writing anyway.**

**Hello, I have finally made it back to writing. The muse bailed on me shortly after I finished the last story and then real life caught up with me. Now I do believe that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I started the rough draft before episode 4: 21 and since I did not want to rewrite everything, I have decided that this is set before that episode ever aired. I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 1

The early afternoon sun was beating down on the black Camaro as it cruised away from the north shore of Hawaii, on Highway 83, heading for Honolulu. Danny Williams smiled as he gripped the steering wheel, pleased to be finally driving his own car, playing a radio station that he had chosen and knowing that he had the upcoming weekend to spend with his daughter. Danny had come to the North Shore to get a witness statement to a shooting that had occurred the week before at Kahuku Point. The witness had dropped off the radar until 5-0 had tracked him down and Danny had volunteered to take the man's statement, allowing him to escape the mountain of paperwork that sat on his desk. After collecting the witness's statement, Danny had called Steve and then headed towards Honolulu, eager to pick up Grace at school.

As he neared Sunset Beach, a cobalt blue muscle car appeared in Danny's rearview mirror. As it closed the gap between them, Danny could see it was a jacked up late model Dodge Charger in mint condition. He wasn't a car nut but he did know his classic muscle cars when he saw them. In a blink of any eye it was on his rear bumper and then moved around the Camaro to keep pace beside Danny. Glancing over at the car, he recognized that the driver was challenging him to a race and waved the car on, unable to see anyone through the heavily tinted windows. While drag racing was illegal, Williams was eager to get home and did not want to bother with making a minor arrest in this case. When the Charger's driver realized that Danny would not take the bait, it roared past him and disappeared down the road.

Beyond Waimea, Danny again saw the Charger ahead of him as it closed in behind a white Mustang. The Mustang was observing the speed limit and as the Charger did with Danny…..it pulled out to drive alongside, matching its speed for a short while before cutting back behind it to ride the Ford's bumper. It then raced ahead again to cruise alongside the Mustang once more.

"Move idiot," Danny muttered as he increased his speed. "Do not make me hit the lights and get involved."

He could see that the driver of the Ford was not interested in engaging in a race and slowed its speed. This time the driver of the Dodge wouldn't take no for an answer and began to crowd the Mustang towards the shoulder of the road. The white car's driver hit the brakes as the passenger tires slipped off onto the shoulder at the same moment that Danny flipped on his lights and hit the siren.

As the fishtailing Ford came to a stop on the shoulder, the Dodge Charger surged ahead, running from Danny's pursuit. Danny accelerated after the Charger, glancing briefly at the driver of the Mustang as he passed it, seeing that there was a frightened young woman clutching the steering wheel. Knowing she was in no danger, Danny concentrated on chasing down the reckless driver, anxious to end this jerk's little road game before someone really got hurt. While Williams had no problem yelling at McGarrett for reckless driving, he was fully capable of driving fast when necessary. The Camaro roared down the highway after the blue Charger.

As he closed the gap on the Charger, Danny was frustrated to discover the license plate was obscured by mud and unreadable. The driver of the Dodge kept speeding up as Danny closed in but the Camaro remained close behind.

"Come on punk, pull over," Danny growled in frustration. "I'll keep chasing you but this is an island…you'll run out of land eventually. Pull over and save us both a lot of aggravation."

The two vehicles raced down the curved portion of the road near Waimea Bay when the Charger took the curve too wide and got caught in loose gravel. Over-correcting, the driver of the Dodge lost control and spun out, coming to as halt in a shallow ditch, pointing back the way it had come.

Parking a few feet away on the shoulder, Danny approached the driver's side cautiously with his weapon drawn. He had turned off the siren but left the lights flashing.

"5-0! Get out of the car!" he ordered sharply.

The door opened slowly and a lanky Hawaiian emerged, holding his hands in the air. The young man appeared to be in his early twenties with dark hair hanging to his shoulders.

"Hey man…..I'm sorry. I was just having some fun," the kid protested with an easy smile. "No one got hurt."

"Sorry my ass. How do you know that no one was hurt? You left that young woman in the dust and never checked to see if she was okay. You drove her off the road, you ran from me when my lights were flashing, your license plate is unreadable and I'm pretty sure the tint on those windows is darker than is legal. You picked the wrong day to try and drag race with a cop babe and you are in big trouble. Turn around and place your hands on the roof of the car," Danny ranted as he gestured with his gun. "Is anyone else in the car? Tell them to get out now."

Danny tried to peer inside and could only see that the passenger side door was open but he had not seen a second person in front when he had approached the car. His attention was drawn back to the driver as the driver began to slide along the vehicle towards the trunk.

"Hey….don't move," Danny ordered.

With his attention on the driver, Danny did not see the passenger who had slid down in the seat when the Charger stopped and then crept out of the car, moving around to the front. The short, well-muscled young man waited until Danny was focused on the driver and then charged forward to tackle Williams before he could react. Danny went down violently, his head striking the ground sharply. Blackness closed over Danny's senses, plunging him into unconsciousness.

"Way to go Paulie," the tall driver exclaimed stepping away from the car. "Nice work bro, is he breathing?"

"Yea," Paul Wilson said picking himself up off Danny. "He's just out cold Jimmy."

"Cool," James Wilson said as he beamed at his younger brother. "Smooth move," he approved as he reached them and picked up Danny's gun. He pointed it at the unconscious cop. "Wow….how easy would this be?" he asked lightly stroking the trigger.

"Jimmy no!" Paul squeaked in shock. He glanced up and down the road which was empty at the moment.

"Okay…..okay…..chill out bro. Let's put him in the trunk of the Charger and get out of here."

"What will we do with him? Why don't we just get the hell out of here and leave him be?" Paul demanded in a panic. The eighteen year old had never been in trouble before and this scared the hell out of him.

James tucked Danny's gun in the back of his waistband and reached down to grip the cop's wrists.

"Come on little brother, take his ankles. We have to move now!" he ordered sharply, not answering his brother's question. Paul did as he was told, helping carry Danny to the Charger's trunk and helping deposit him inside. As they closed the trunk a car drove by slowly, the passengers staring at them. James smiled and waved the car on. The driver increased speed and left the scene.

"Damn it Jimmy, let's get out of here," Paul pleaded. "They may report us; the car's lights are still flashing."

"For all they know, I'm a cop helping you with car trouble," Jimmy laughed. "Follow me, I'm going to take the cop's car to the Falls and leave it there. Then we'll take the cop to Uncle's, he'll know what to do with him."

"Let's just leave him with the car."

"No…..he's seen me. He'll connect me to those robberies on Maui. You heard him….he is 5-0 and those dudes are down on what is happening on all the islands. I am not going to jail just because of a little joy riding," James snarled. "Just do as I say and follow me."

Without another word James ran to the Camaro and climbed in. He searched the dash to shut off the lights and with some luck found the switch before he drove away. Paul followed in the Charger, eager to get this whole mess settled. He felt sick about what trouble his brother had involved him in but didn't have the nerve to oppose him.

As James drove towards Waimea Falls, his mind whirled with plans on how to get out of this mess. He knew his impulsive actions had left him with major trouble on his hands and a hot car to unload as well. He knew he couldn't leave the officer with the car, if it was located quickly it would mean a one way trip to jail. James clung to the belief that his uncle would know how to save him from the mistake he had made. He also knew that his mother had sent he and Paul to her brother to keep him from being arrested on Maui for the robberies he and his buddies had committed. Uncle Kapono would not be happy with this turn of events but James was sure that Kapono would do all he could to protect his nephews.

James turned the Camaro onto the park road and drove on slowly; searching for a rough service road he knew branched off. Once he found it he turned down it, travelling several yards until he was well out of sight of the main road. He pulled into the brush and got out, confident that it could not be seen easily. Paul stopped on the primitive road nearby and quickly popped out of the driver's seat, a panicked look on his face.

"Jimmy…he's awake, what do we do?" he announced with fear in his voice.

End chapter.

**Well there you go…..the muse wants to whump Danny some this time around. Who is the trouble magnet now? Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Nope, I don't but that won't stop me from playing with the characters.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. It is nice to be back writing.**

Chapter 2

James held up his hands in an effort to calm his little brother.

"Cool off Paulie, we can handle this cop," he announced. "He won't be awake for long. You open the trunk and I will knock him out."

James withdrew the gun from the back of his pants and moved to the trunk with Paul following. After putting the key in the lock, the younger boy lifted the lid while James held the gun by the barrel and raised high. When Danny lunged upward to take on Paul, James swung the gun grip down on the back of Williams' head. Danny slid back into unconsciousness as his assailant shoved the gun back into his waistband and began to search Danny's pockets. He found the detective's cuffs and pulling Danny's arms behind his back, he snapped them on.

"There, he is secured. Now that wasn't too tough was it?" James said smugly. "We need to take him to Uncle."

"Maybe we should leave him here Jimmy. Do you really think he will be able to identify you? You knocked him on the head, he may be fuzzy on all the details," Paul pleaded. "You can go away…change your name. We don't have to do anything more to this guy."

"No….I can't take the chance and I'm not running anymore," James said firmly. He slammed the trunk closed. "I'm not letting a few liquor store and convenience store robberies land me in the joint." He grabbed the keys out of the trunk lock and then marched back to the Camaro. "I'm wiping this car down and then we're going home."

After digging around in the backseat, James found a scarf on the floor. Taking it, he quickly wiped down the steering wheel and anything else he could remember touching. When he finished, he threw the cloth back into the rear seat and got out, closing the door with his hip.

"Get in the car Paulie, we are going home. If you want to be stubborn then you can walk home," he taunted as he jingled the keys in his hand.

Paul scurried to the car's passenger side and got in. He was petrified by what they were involved in but didn't want Jimmy to leave him behind.

*H 5-0*

Chin Ho Kelly exited his office and hurried over to McGarrett's office. He rapped lightly on the door before entering.

"What's up Chin?" Steve enquired as he looked up from his laptop.

"Have you heard from Danny lately? He should have been back by now," Chin stated in concern.

"He checked in after getting the witnesses statement," Steve responded as he checked his watch and frowned. "You're right; he should be back by now." He looked up, concern radiating off him. "Have you tried calling him?"

"I did, couldn't reach him. You know reception is spotty up on the North Shore," Chin replied.

Steve nodded as he rose to his feet and headed out to the main room where Kono and Catherine waited.

"Kono, see if you can locate the Camaro with the GPS," Steve instructed quickly. "Danny isn't back yet."

"Aren't we over- reacting a bit?" Kono as her fingers flew over the table. "Danny will be pissed if he took a long lunch and you call him on it."

"Danny is supposed to pick Grace up at school in about fifteen minutes. He should have been back at least an hour ago. By now he should be in cell phone range but he's not answering," Steve pointed out tersely.

The others were silent for a moment while they digested Steve's words. They all knew Danny would never let anything get in the way of picking up Grace. His not responding to phone calls meant something was seriously wrong.

"Forget I said anything," Kono mumbled and frowned at the table as the Camaro's location flashed on the table map. "What on earth is Danny doing at Waimea Falls?" she asked the others.

"He wouldn't be…not voluntarily," Catherine said quietly.

"We are going up there now," Steve declared. "Cath…..please go collect Grace from school and take care of her. Rachel is out of town but Grace knows you and will go with you. We'll check in when we know more."

"Sure thing Steve," Catherine agreed instantly and headed for the door.

"Chin…..Kono; let's take separate vehicles in case we need to split up. We need to locate Danny, I have a bad feeling about this," he continued with his instructions.

"I've got my bike," Chin informed him. "I'll alert CSU that we will need them up at the Falls to process the scene."

"Good idea. Kono, take point and follow the GPS," Steve agreed and headed out to his truck without another word. He was finding it difficult to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind, telling him that something was seriously wrong. Danny would never neglect Grace without contacting someone to cover for him. His partner needed him and he was anxious to get to Waimea Falls.

*H 5-0*

The Charger rumbled down a dirt road near Kawailoa that led to a secluded, modest ranch house on a large parcel of land. There were several other structures sitting at the area around the main house and shielding Kapono Lee's main money maker that grew behind a protective stand of trees. The Wilson boy's Uncle was a successful marijuana grower who had managed to hide under the law enforcement radar. To the public he was known for owning a small convenience store near Kawailoa Beach and he kept his nose clean, giving the authorities no reason to check him out more closely. He had agreed to take in his sister's sons when the oldest made some stupid choices.

Hearing the Charger pull into the yard, he left the building where he had been packaging his product to see what was happening. The panicked look on Paul's face was he exited the car created a surge of worry to shoot through him.

"You boys should have been home sooner," he announced as he walked towards them.

"We've got trouble Uncle," Paul said breathlessly.

"What happened?" Kapono asked in concern.

"We were just having some fun," James protested as he came around the car's front. "A cop stopped us but we dealt with him. We just need some help getting rid of him before others come looking." He headed casually to the trunk of the car.

"Are you telling me that you kidnapped a cop?" Kapono asked in shock.

"He's 5-0 Uncle," Paul added.

"Are you two completely lolo?" their uncle sputtered. "You grabbed a member of the Governor's task force and brought him here…to my home? Are you looking to get me arrested and all of us thrown into Halawa?" He glared at his nephews in horror.

"He took us by surprise Uncle," James tried to explain. "We were just trying to encourage a little racing; this cop came out of nowhere. Once he saw my face, I panicked. What if he could tie me to the robberies on Maui? What else could I do?" he asked defensively.

"Are you two lolohi? Do you have any idea who runs that task force? There is a Navy SEAL in charge and he'll be out for blood if you harm a member of his team," his uncle shouted. "You will bring him to my place, he will discover my crop and I will be arrested."

"We didn't know he was 5-0 right away," James lied. "We were just having a little fun and he went ballistic."

"You just couldn't keep your nose clean for a little while, could you?"the older man sighed. "You have the law looking for you and you had to go out and screw up. And now you expect me to clean up this mess for you. What do you suggest?"

"I just figured you would know someone who could help us," James said staring at the dirt at his uncle's feet. "I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't think some racing around would cause this trouble," he added looking up at Kapono with regret.

"You didn't think….that is the problem," Kapono grumbled.

"Can't we just dump him somewhere Uncle?" Paul asked anxiously. "It could take a long time before anyone finds him. Jimmy could be long gone by then."

"And just where do you think your brother should go?" Kapono asked in irritation. "He couldn't stay out of trouble here, where he had a safe haven. How will he manage to behave anywhere else? Where did you leave the cop's car?"

"We left it up by the Falls, on a side road," Jimmy told him. "It isn't easy to see."

"We can dump him somewhere else….someplace in the middle of nowhere," Paul suggested, not ready to let go of the plan.

"And when they do, he'll point a finger right at you two," Kapono sighed. "I have to have time to think. Get him out of the car, blindfold him and tie him up. Put him in the small shed until I know what to do," he instructed.

"I cuffed him with his own cuffs," James said eagerly. "Come on Paul, let's do as Uncle said."

The two boys hurried to do what they were told, relieved that Danny was still out cold. They roughly hauled him out and carried him to the smallest shed. Inside, he was dumped on the floor and Paul found a rag that he tied around Danny's head to blindfold him. James tied the detective's feet together with a piece of rope and stepped back to observe their work. He nodded happily and they left Williams locked in the shed.

Kapono Lee headed back to the building where he had been working when his nephews had returned. He had no clue how to dispose of this cop and he feared that he would need to ask some of his more ruthless buyers for help. He hated the idea of arranging a man's death but he had sworn to his sister that he would protect her boys. The fact that James did nothing to help prevent this situation stretched the older man's patience but they were ohana and he would do what he could to take care of them.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Now we have to see if Steve and the team can get a clue as to where Danny is before Kapono figures out how to get rid of him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. That really is a shame, isn't it? **

**Thank you for all the support for this story. Let's see how the team does trying to find Danny.**

Chapter 3

Steve McGarrett drove his truck slowly down the road to Waimea Falls, following Kono's car. She had the directions that the GPS had given her, directing them to where the Camaro sat. Chin brought up the rear on his motorcycle, following his cousin's lead.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Steve's stomach churned in worry. He feared they would find Danny's body with the car and no explanation for why this had happened. Suddenly Kono turned down an obscure road that looked no larger than an ATV trail. When the track opened up to a wider area, Steve halted his vehicle as Kono put the Cruze in park.

McGarrett exited his truck, his focus centered on the sleek black car sitting silently with its nose in the brush. He approached it cautiously, his weapon drawn as Kono did the same from a different angle.

"Danny…..are you okay?" he called out. "Hey Danno, talk to me."

With no response, he moved closer and glanced up at Kono who was approaching the driver's door. Peering inside the passenger window, he could see that the car was empty.

"No one is here," he said to Kono, looking over the roof of the car. Steve dug an evidence glove out of his pocket and opened the door. Looking inside…..he felt the concern ramp up when he could see no reason for the car to be abandoned.

"Where's Danny? Just how did this car get here?" Kono asked in confusion.

"CSU had better get here quick. We need the car processed immediately. Kono, pop the trunk," Steve ordered and Kono followed his instructions, opening the trunk of the Camaro.

"CSU is right behind us," Chin confirmed using a SAT phone to be sure he'd have a connection.

Kono and Steve had moved to the trunk and Kono cautiously lifted the lid. She felt mixed emotions at finding no body. Relief that Danny wasn't dead in there but unhappy that Danny wasn't there and only knocked out. She had hoped that he would be bound and gagged and waiting for them to find him inside.

"So there is no Danny," she said to Steve. "What do you think has happened? Why would he abandon his car out here?"

"He wouldn't, not knowing he needed to get to Grace," Chin replied as he walked up. "We all know that Danny did not willingly leave it here."

"So what the hell did happen to him?" Steve demanded. "If he ran into trouble on the highway, someone had to be a witness. We need to post a notice asking for information on any unusual activity on Highway 83 to call in to 5-0."

"We can do that," Chin agreed and once again turned to his SAT phone.

With hands on his hips, Steve surveyed the area around the car, his mind whirling furiously. This was not like Danny; he wouldn't have walked into a dangerous situation without backup. He would not have put himself in danger willingly. Danny had to believe this situation was not serious when he got involved. Steve circled the car and stared at the driver's seat, his eyes narrowing.

"Danny didn't drive the Camaro here," he declared.

"How do you know…oh, I see," Chin said as he stopped beside Steve. "The seat is way too far back for it to have been driven by Danny," he stated.

"And that means he was taken somewhere else and his car was dumped here," Steve muttered darkly. "We need help on this."

"It's been reported Steve, we just have to hope we can stir up a witness," Chin replied.

Steve refocused on the car, searching for any clues it could give him. Kono had crawled into the back seat, looking for clues. She found an envelope on the floor in front of the seat and peered inside.

"Here's the witness statement," she announced. "Whoever grabbed Danny was not interested in the report."

"So this may have nothing to do with the shooting," Steve said thoughtfully. "Just what kind of trouble did Danny stumble onto?" he mused.

"There's no blood, I don't think he was shot in the car," Kono answered. She continued to check the back of the car and noticed a cloth on the floor. "What's this?" she asked as she picked it up and showed it to Steve.

"That's Grace's. She must have left it in the car when Danny took her to cheer camp last weekend," Steve said automatically. He raised his head to look at Kono when she chuckled. "What…? I had breakfast with Danny and Grace that morning. She was wearing that scarf," he said defensively.

"Cute Boss," Kono smiled. "You are a very good Uncle."

"We have to find Danny for Grace's sake," Steve muttered. "I can't go back to her and tell her I've failed. Danny can't die on my watch."

"We will find him Steve," Kono assured him quietly. "This feels like an unplanned action, the perp may have just over-reacted and did something stupid. We will find him," she added with more confidence than she felt.

"We had better," Steve growled and turned away from the car. He went over to Chin and held out his hand for the phone. Chin handed it over.

Walking away with the phone, Steve called Catherine. He waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Hey Cath, how's Grace?" he asked when she finally answered.

"She's fine Steve. She is worried about Danny but when I explained you were going to bring him home, she relaxed and seems happy. Right now she is swimming and I am right here on the beach watching her. I told her Danny is on a case and can't come see her at the moment. Grace is cool with that and after dinner she is going to do her homework and then we are going to watch a movie. What have you learned?" Catherine asked.

"We found the Camaro up at Waimea Falls but no Danny. There is no sign of a fight and no blood…just the abandoned car. The driver's seat is set farther back than what Danny would have it so we are sure that someone else left the car here," Steve informed her. "The witness statement is still in the car.

Catherine could hear the strain in his voice and her heart went out to Steve. She didn't know how to relieve the stress she knew he was feeling.

"You will find him Steve. Whoever took him had to leave some clues behind, this sounds like a random act if the statement is still there. Don't worry about Grace; I will take care of her until you bring Danny home."

"Thank you Cath, that means a lot," Steve said sincerely.

"Don't worry Sailor, I've got this covered. Bring Danny home soon, Grace and I will be waiting," Catherine replied. "We'll wait for your call," she added before hanging up.

Steve stared at the phone for a moment and took a deep breath, sighing deeply. He had wanted to give Catherine good news but so far none had presented itself to him. He trusted Cath to take care of Grace and shield her until they had definite answers but it didn't make this situation any easier. He walked back to where Kono and Chin were standing by the car.

"Grace is doing okay so now we need to concentrate on finding Danny," he told them. "I want someone to stay here and supervised the CSU. Every inch of this car needs to be gone over. I'm going to retrace Danny's steps back to the witness. Somewhere along the way he ran into trouble. Maybe our reluctant witness can tell us something new, something he did not realize."

"I'll stay here," Kono offered. "You two retrace Danny's steps."

Steve nodded curtly and as he headed for his truck, his mind all ready focused on tracking down the last person he knew had seen his partner. Chin gave Kono a smile and got on his bike to follow.

McGarrett backed his truck up to the main road and then drove to the highway, his mind turning over all the possibilities of what could have happened to Danny. Could this be retaliation by the shooter they were trying to identify? That just didn't fit with the fact that the witness statement was left in the car. Steve was sure that Danny would not have gotten involved with something serious without getting back up, even with poor cell service. It had to something Williams had not deemed dangerous until it was too late. That thought did nothing to ease the growing knot of worry in his gut. Danny had not seen the danger, of that Steve was sure.

Automatically, Steve's eyes darted back and forth on the road as he headed north, looking for any sign of an altercation on the road. Deep inside he felt that whatever went down had to have occurred near the Falls since it was unlikely that Danny's assailant would not have driven a long distance to dispose of the Camaro. And that brought up the idea that there were most likely two people involved since it would be necessary to have someone pick up the driver of the black car once it was left behind.

Approaching a curve in the road, Steve spotted a trail of gravel that led across the road to a wide shoulder area. Deep tracks in the dirt led to a ditched spot and Steve pulled over with Chin parking his bike behind him.

"What did you see?" Chin asked as they waited for a car to pass before crossing the road,

"I'm not sure but from the skid marks there and the ruts in the shoulder over there, someone ended up in that shallow ditch," Steve replied, pointing it out as they crossed the road. "It looks fresh to me and it may be nothing but we need to check everything out."

End chapter.

**We are getting closer to learning the truth. It takes time to put the puzzle pieces together. Thank you all for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time IV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Writing is the only way to get through the summer until new episodes appear in the fall.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, they make my day. Shall we see how Danny is doing?**

Chapter 4

Slowly, Danny Williams regained consciousness, waves of pain wracking his body. His head pounded like an off-beat bell and his shoulder muscles burned from his arms being held behind him, his wrists restrained. When he tried to open his eyes he discovered it was impossible, there was something tied around his head. With a low growl of frustration and in spite of the pain the motion inflicted, Danny rubbed his head against the ground to dislodge the blindfold. It didn't move and he finally stopped as the throbbing of his aching head threatened to send him back into oblivion. He knew he had to stay awake if he was going to get out of this mess.

As he turned his attention back to his wrists that were secured behind him, Danny could feel the metal dig into his flesh and concluded that his own cuffs had been used to hold him. As he stretched his legs he made another discovery…his ankles had been tied together also. Try as he might Danny couldn't free his legs and the effort to get his fingers near the knots on the ropes exhausted him and did nothing to make his head feel better. He lay still, feeling like a fool for not seeing the second kid come charging at him until it was too late. He had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book and now he was in a mess he might not be able to get himself out of. Damn…McGarrett would never let him live this down.

"Why would a traffic ticket make them attack me?" Danny wondered out loud. "What on earth could two kids be up to that would drive them to kidnap me?"

His question was greeted by silence and he lay on the uncomfortable ground and began to seriously worry. He had no idea what time of day it was or how long he had been unconscious and that reminded him that he was due to pick Grace up after school. It could all ready be too late and his concern for his daughter began to supersede his concern for himself. He desperately hoped that she followed his instructions on what to do if he ever failed to show up when she expected him. Again he fought his bindings in an attempt to get free but failed as his wrists began to feel sticky with blood. He lay on the ground panting from the exertion and thought about his daughter. If Grace did as she had been told, she would have called Steve and his partner would know he was missing, if Steve hadn't all ready noticed that Danny had not shown up with the witness statement.

For once Danny was grateful he was partnered with a gung-ho military Neanderthal who did not waste time when one of his team was missing. And if Steve became worried then the whole team would be on alert and come looking for him. Danny could only hope that he had left behind enough clues for them to know how to find him.

*H 5-0*

Steve and Chin crouched over the tire tracks on the road's shoulder and then shared a worried look. Steve had all ready found evidence of another car that had parked a few yards away but the ground had been harder over there and tracks weren't clear. These tire markings were in softer soil and didn't look like the Camaro's print, they were wider than standard tires.

"So all we can be sure of is that two cars were here and one spun out, ending up in this ditch. After that it drove out of here in a hurry from the spray of dirt," Steve said in frustration.

"That would fit if Danny pursued someone here and confronted the driver," Chin stated. He stood and backed up a few steps to get a wider perspective of the scene. "He could have approached the car and ran into trouble. The car raced out of here with Danny after the confrontation. What the heck could he have stumbled onto? This area is rather open for Danny to have been ambushed by a third party."

"Unless Danny was surprised by a passenger in the car or from behind," Steve suggested. "There had to be more than one person, one to drive the Camaro and the other to drive this car. I don't believe that the person who dumped the Camaro walked out of that place." As he stood up, he glanced up and down the road as several cars cruised past. "There has to be some witnesses to this incident, there are too many cars that travel this road. And whoever did this had to know Danny was a cop which means they are desperate to take him and hide the car."

"We will get CSU to try and get tire prints of both cars. This may not even involve Danny, we could be wrong about this," Chin said although he knew in his gut that this was most likely where Danny had been taken. "I'll stay here and wait for them, you go on to the witness that Danny interviewed and see if he can shed some light on this."

"Sounds good," Steve agreed. "We'll cover all the angles." He was happy to have some positive action to take and standing around watching the CSU do their thing would drive him crazy. He hurried over to his truck and headed up the highway towards Kawela.

As McGarrett drove, he tried putting the puzzled pieces together in this strange case. He felt the pressure of solving this for his partner and reuniting Danny with his daughter, knowing he couldn't face Gracie if he didn't bring Danny home safe. By the time he arrived at the witness' address in Kawela, Steve's mood was bordering on ugly. He exited his truck and stalked up to the small house to bang on the door impatiently. Five minutes of pounding produced no response from inside but did bring the next door neighbor to her door, peering out at Steve cautiously.

"If you are looking for Mr. Ano, he packed up his truck and high-tailed it out of here just after that short guy in the black car left," the older woman announced, sticking her head out of the door.

"Did Mr. Ano say where he was going?" Steve asked heading over towards her.

"Who are you?" the woman questioned, gripping the edge of her door as if it could shield her from McGarrett.

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett of 5-0 ma'am," Steve said touching the badge at his waist. "My partner, Danny Williams was the man in the black car. He was here to take a witness statement from Mr. Ano."

The woman looked intently at Steve's badge and then smiled, emerging from the house.

"Well Commander…I wish I could tell you where Mr. Ano went but he wasn't big on talking much. He's a bit of a recluse and I only know he likes to surf a lot but doesn't have many friends that stop by," she told him.

"Thank you…Ms…" Steve began.

"Mrs. Luana Keawe," the woman beamed. "And I must say Commander that it's nice to see the Governor is hiring such polite, handsome men. I wish I could help you more but I just don't know where he went."

Steve gave the woman a warm smile.

"I understand and appreciate what you have been able to tell me. Could you say if Mr. Ano was upset with my partner? Did he perhaps chase after Det. Williams?" he asked curiously. "My partner has been missing since speaking with Mr. Ano."

"Oh I don't think that he chased after your partner. Mr. Ano walked the man to his car and shook his hand before your partner drove away. He did not appear angry with him," Mrs. Keawe told him.

"Thank you ma'am, you have been a great help," Steve replied. He turned back to his truck but stopped short as the woman spoke again.

"Mr. Ano might not have been very social but he also didn't bring any trouble to the neighborhood. I don't think he did anything wrong," she said quickly.

"I understand Mrs. Keawe, Mr. Ano is only a witness to an incident that we are investigating. I was only hoping to ask him if he knew where my partner might have been headed."

"I'll call 5-0 if Mr. Ano returns. It's not easy to find quiet neighbors in this day and age. I don't want to have someone new move in and disrupt things," she huffed indignantly.

"I am sure he will be back. Thank you again for your help," Steve said quickly, anxious to move on. "We would be happy to know if Mr. Ano returns."

The woman's face broke into a big smile.

"I am always willing to help. I hope you find your partner, young man. Good luck," she said and went back into her house. Steve quickly hurried to the Silverado and drove off.

As he arrived at the curve where Chin was over-seeing the CSU group that was trying to get tire tracks, Kelly saw his truck and waved him over. Steve parked on the side and approached Chin.

"Find anything?" Steve enquired.

"Danny was here," Chin said holding up Danny's badge in an evidence bag. "We found it half buried in the dirt near the car tracks from the ditch. It must have come loose in a scuffle."

"So we were right," Steve said, the knot in his stomach tightening. "Any sign of blood?"

"No, no blood. They are getting casts of the other car but not having any luck confirming it is the Camaro from where it was parked. However the badge is confirmation enough. Why don't you see what Kono has found out, I will finish this here." Chin suggested.

"I will," Steve said and returned to the truck.

This time he drove to the turn off to the service road, parked and walked in to where the Camaro had been abandoned. Kono was watching the remaining CSU crew finish processing the car.

"Hey Boss, we're almost done. Guess what we've found?" Kono said sarcastically.

"No useable prints," Steve said quickly, noting her sour expression.

"Right, CSU believes the perp used Grace's scarf to wipe the car. Some fibers were caught in the gear shift," Kono nodded.

"Clever," Steve growled in anger. "We really need a break on this; it feels like we are running into one brick wall after another."

"The witness that Danny interviewed wasn't any help?" Kono asked.

"Mr. Ano has gone on the run. His very sweet and helpful neighbor told me that Danny and Ano parted on friendly terms and then Ano packed his truck and disappeared. I'm guessing our witness is afraid that the shooter will come looking for him. We'll have to go over that statement carefully," Steve informed her. "And if he didn't tell you….Chin found Danny's badge along Highway 83 where we found tire tracks and skid marks."

"I heard," she answered. "One of the techs is driving the Camaro back to headquarters, so if we head back now we can check out this statement more closely. Maybe we'll have some responses to Chin's request for witnesses out on the road," Kono suggested.

"Good idea," Steve agreed. "I'm worried Kono, Danny may all ready be in too deep, we don't have time to waste."

"We'll get some answers Boss. Danny doesn't do anything quietly, there has to be a witness out there," Kono told him.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. My only reward for writing is reviews and that is enough.**

**Thanks for all of you who continue to read and review. It does bring me back to the computer every week to finish this story.**

Chapter 5

Kapono Lee exited the building he used to package his product and paused to look around the yard. The sun was beginning to set in the west and he looked toward his home, able to see his nephews through the large, sliding glass doors. Jimmy was caught up in a video game on TV as usual and Paul was sprawled in a chair reading a sports magazine. Kapono took a few steps in the direction of the house but paused and changed his mind and headed towards the shed where the 5-0 cop had been placed.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open with a jerk to discover their prisoner struggling with his bonds. Williams twisted to face the doorway, his face still hidden behind the blindfold. The man cocked his head and stiffened when he heard the door screech open.

"Who's there?" Danny demanded harshly.

"Settle down cop, names aren't important right now," Kapono said roughly.

"What's going on here? Who the hell are you people? What are you thinking, kidnapping a cop instead of just accepting a reckless driving ticket?" Danny panted as he struggled to sit up.

"This was a mistake. A very foolish mistake," Lee mumbled as he stood just inside the doorway. While he had worked, packaging his product, he had tried to plan a way to escape the mess his nephews had created. The cop did present a valid question…..why the hell did James feel the need to grab this man? The pressure to watch over the boys for his sister had Kapono very conflicted since every fiber of his being wanted to be as far away from this mess as possible.

"Well if it is just a mistake then let me go, I'll take care of the fallout," Danny offered quickly.

"I can't!" Kapono exclaimed. "I've promised to protect those boys. Jimmy will never survive in prison. He's a foolish boy but he doesn't deserve to rot in Halawa. You don't understand."

"I've got a daughter…I get it," Danny said urgently. "I want to protect her too but this action is crazy man. You can't take me hostage and hope that it won't come back to bite you."

Silence greeted his words and Danny shifted on the floor uncomfortably. Kapono shook his head in regret, not happy about the situation they were in but unable to alter the course of events taking place. No stranger would make him turn his back on his nephews.

"I cannot help you haole, those boys are ohana, they are my blood," he stated. "I must make sure you don't hurt them."

"No….no…..no, not a good choice," Danny said desperately. "You don't know my partner, McGarrett will hunt you down. If you kill me, I can promise that all three of you will rot in Halawa. Be reasonable man, Steve is ex-Navy and he does not take anyone messing with his team very well. Just how smart are those boys? Did they make sure my car won't be found?" Danny knew he was grasping at straws but he had to make this man see the folly of his decision.

"I know McGarrett's reputation," Lee sighed. "What's your name haole?"

"I'm Det. Danny Williams and I have a daughter…her name is Grace. She needs me. I can understand your obligation to these boys but do you really want to commit murder to protect them? Whatever you are involved in, it can't be bad enough to add murdering a cop to the charges," Danny continued to try reaching the man. He could sense that the older man had no desire to be in the middle of this situation and was not the type to take a life.

Kapono stood over his captive and chewed on his lower lip. His head hurt from trying to plan his way out of the mess his boys had created. The longer he looked at the helpless man on the floor, the more his stomach rebelled and threatened to make him physically ill.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and hurried out of the shed, pulling the door shut and locking it. With a clenched jaw, he marched over to the house to confront the boys.

*H 5-0*

In 5-0's headquarters, Steve took the statement that Ano had given Danny and began to read it thoroughly. The man had witnessed the shooting but from a distance and he had not gotten a clear look at the shooter. His attention had been centered on Tyler Costas, the surfer who had been killed. The shooter had had his back to Ano and once Tyler collapsed all Ano could say was that the shooter was a large Hawaiian native with lots of tattoos. He didn't know the man's name but might be able to pick him out of lineup if he saw him again. A scribbled note in the margin had Danny saying, "Check with Kawika" indicating he thought the Kapu leader could give them a lead. Steve shook his head in amusement that Danny's first thought was that all tattooed surfers would be connected to Kawika's group. Beyond that, Ano could not help and had not even witnessed how the confrontation had begun. Williams' conclusion was that they would need a face for Ano to be any help.

"Hey Boss," Kono said poking her head in his office. "Has the statement given you any leads?"

"Beyond telling me that Danny's handwriting comes close to requiring a code breaker to decipher it, not much. He felt that Ano wasn't much of a lead and could only identify the shooter if he saw a face or photo. Ano didn't know the man," Steve said wearily. "It's not much help other than Danny thought that with all the tats the shooter might be part of the Kapu."

"Let's not go down that road without more to go on," Kono sighed. "I do have some good news. CSU found something that might help. Our perp may have wiped most of the Camaro down but he couldn't resist playing with the radio. They found a partial print off the radio tuner. We're checking now to see if it's in the system," she reported.

Relief spread over Steve's face as he smiled at Kono.

"That's great news."

"And I have more good news," Chin said joining them in the office. "We have a response to our request for witnesses on Highway 83. A couple called in and said they said there were two cars on the side of the road just below Waimea. They said there were two young men by a bright blue car. The second car was black and had flashing lights in the grill. They thought a plainclothes cop was assisting the younger boy whose car was stuck in a ditch. They didn't see any sign of Danny and the older one waved them on when they slowed down to see if they could help."

"And Danny wasn't anywhere around?" Kono asked in surprise.

"No, they said there were only the two young men. They drove on thinking that the cop had everything under control. Nothing looked suspicious," Chin stated.

Steve stared down at the desk, his forehead resting on one hand. His mind quickly sorted through all the facts they had just been given.

"Danny had to be in the trunk of one of the cars," he said looking up at the others. "Could the witnesses tell you anything more about the blue car?"

"The husband said it was an older model muscle car…a Charger or Challenger or something like it. He said he isn't a car buff but it was definitely an older, jacked up car," Chin replied.

"That's a good beginning," Steve said hopefully. "How many older, bright blue muscle cars are on this island? Together with the print from the radio in the Camaro we should be able to nail this guy."

"I can check the DMV for car registrations on the island that match that description," Kono offered. "And I will check on the print and see if we have match." She quickly hurried out to the smart table and began her search.

Steve and Chin exchanged looks and Kelly was happy to see some of the stress on Steve's face ease up a bit. He knew just how deeply worried McGarrett was about Danny and what he might going through.

"These are good leads," he said.

"They are but none of this makes any sense Chin. What on earth could two young men be up to that would make them grab Danny? How did they get the drop on a seasoned cop? Did Danny interrupt something illegal?" McGarrett wondered aloud. "And what if Danny was all ready gone when these two came upon the car?"

"I don't know Steve but at least once we have a name to go with the car we have a place to start asking questions," Chin replied. "For now it doesn't pay to speculate on if someone else took Danny. Let's find out what these two kids were up to and follow the leads from there."

Letting out a deep sigh, Steve nodded. He knew that he shouldn't complicate things by speculating on more possibilities. Chin was right, they needed to follow the leads they had been given and that would show them what direction they should go. Danny was depending on them to do solid police work and track him down.

Chin could see the stress that had started to drop off reappear on Steve's face. He knew how personally McGarrett took anything that happened to his team. He hoped Kono could quickly find a lead to the car that had been seen on the highway.

"We will find Danny," he stated, trying to reassure Steve. "If these are only kids then they might have panicked and stupidly grabbed Danny."

"And stupid acts can get someone killed," Steve said darkly. "Amateurs are always the most dangerous."

"But if it wasn't planned and they panicked, then maybe they took Danny somewhere while they decide what to do. The fact that they didn't leave Danny's body with the Camaro means there is a good chance that Danny is still alive. We need to work quickly before they do something even more stupid," Steve said shoving the papers aside and standing up. He knew that the clock was ticking and he was anxious to take some action.

"Let's see what Kono is learning. We need answers now," he said curtly and headed out of the office.

End chapter.

**We have leads….so now let's see if they help. Thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time VI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. However, since writing about it keeps me sane I shall continue to write.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. Time to find out what Kapono is thinking.**

Chapter 6

Kapono entered his home and paused just inside the door, his anger building as he saw his nephews just lounging in the room. There was no indication in their behavior that the situation they had created was bothering them at all or that a man's life was in the balance. Paul lowered his magazine, curiosity on his face but Jimmy kept his attention on the TV, his thumbs busy pressing the buttons on his game control. With an angry huff, the older man walked over to James and slapped the controls out of his hands.

"Hey…I was winning!" James exclaimed as he surged to his feet. He was a good four inches taller than his uncle but Kapono was built sturdier and was very fit.

"I don't care boy…..you created this mess and you will not dump it in my lap and play your game. Grow up!" the older man growled, shaking his fist. "That man out there is a cop and has a daughter. Tell me why I should put your life ahead of his?"

"Because it would kill Mom if James went to jail," Paul protested. "She trusts you to take care of him."

"You know they will nail me for those robberies. You promised Mom that you would protect me," James stated. "We can't let him go now."

"So what do you suggest boy?" Kapono asked sarcastically. "I'm no murderer; I have no idea how to dispose of a body. We are in deep but taking a life is not a charge you want hanging over your head."

There was a long pause and then James face brightened as he came up with a plan.

"You know people Uncle. People who know exactly how to deal with cops. Your customers aren't strangers to dealing with cops who get in their way. Ask one of them to get rid of that guy," Jimmy suggested eagerly.

"Yea….that would work," Paul added getting to his feet and moving to his brother's side. "You must know one guy who could get rid of the cop for us."

Staring in disbelief at the two boys, Lee let out a sigh and moved to his favorite chair. He sat down heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. Those two had no idea how complicated their idea was although they were right, he did know that some of his clients would not shy away from killing a cop. He knew how steep the price would be to ask for this favor but it might be the only way he could solve this problem and keep his hands clean. All Kapono wanted was to get this cop off his property and out of his life. He brought his phone out, found the contact number he wanted and pressed it.

"Trey…I have your shipment ready," he stated when the contact answered. "Yes, I have all of it, good stuff and you know it. I have a deal for you my friend…there is a bonus in it if you can help me with a small problem." He paused and listened. "My nephews have gotten into some pilikia and you can be of assistance. I will fully explain it when you get here." He waited a moment, nodding as the other person spoke. "Of course I will make it worth your time my friend. Thank you, I will see you soon."

Lowering the phone once the conversation ended, Kapono gave Jimmy a sour look. The boy had the decency to look guilty as he went to the couch and sat down. Paul stood his ground and looked confused.

"Will he help?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"I won't know until he shows up. I promise you it will cost me; Trey does not do favors for free. This deal will be expensive and I will be indebted to Trey for a long time. I hope you realize what this is costing me," Kapono spat out.

"Maybe Trey hates 5-0 too and he'll be happy to help us," Paul offered hopefully.

"I am sure he hates 5-0 but cop killing is a major crime and Trey is not a fool. He also does not do freebies….so he will demand payment and it will be steep. And I promise you that he will not do a second favor so this had better work," Kapono said angrily. "Now James, go dump that car somewhere, remove the plates, wipe it clean and remove the VIN number. We do not need that car around to connect to us," he added curtly. "Someone may have seen you and the cop's car." Kapono remembered Danny's words about witnesses.

"My car! No!" James wailed.

"Grow up Jimmy, someone may be able to connect you to that car, it stands out. You cannot keep it because if the cops come sniffing around here it is a dead giveaway. Dump the Charger as far as you can from where you left the cop's car," Kapono ordered firmly. "Paul, take the truck to give your brother a ride home after."

"Yes sir," Paul spoke up quickly. "Come on Jimmy…it's only a car. Uncle is right."

"Fu….." Jimmy began to mutter but clamped his jaw shut as he saw his uncle's face. His eyes burned angrily. "It's my car."

"And it will send you to jail hupo!" Paul yelled back. "It's just a damn car, you can get another. Let's move." He went to the table by the door and grabbed a set of keys before stalking out of the house. Reluctantly James got up and followed his brother out.

*H 5-0*

Steve and Chin had joined Kono at the smart table to see what she had found so far.

"How goes the search Cuz," Chin asked as names flashed across the table top.

"There are more blue muscle cars on the island than you might think," Kono replied in frustration. "Late models are very popular with car collectors, especially Chargers and Challengers."

"Narrow it down to owners on the North Shore," Steve suggested. "My gut tells me that these young men are from up there."

"Sure thing," Kono agreed as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

Listings for twelve cars fitting the description moved to the top of the list and Kono swept them up onto the overhead screen.

"I think we can remove Stuart Jonas from the list, he's sixty five," Steve said scanning the names.

"Unless he loans his car out to his grandsons," Kono commented causing Steve to nod, his face a mask of frustration.

"We'll have to check them all," Chin added. "Kono, have you run a check to see if any of these cars have been reported stolen. That might be enough motivation to attack Danny if he stopped them."

"On it Cuz," Kono acknowledged as she did as he suggested. Moments later she shook her head negatively. "Nope, none are listed as being stolen."

"Kono, pull up a photo on James Wilson and get a history on him," Steve ordered as he studied the names. "See if he has a brother."

"Here's the license," Kono said as she brought it up on another screen. A thin face with shoulder length hair stared at the camera with a smirk on his face. His birth date made him twenty three and the home address was listed as Wailuku on Maui. She pulled up other information on the boy.

"It appears James was a Maui resident until five months ago and the Charger was purchased here one month later," Chin observed. "A boy and his toys, not a cheap purchase for a twenty three year old."

"Money may not have been an issue," Kono pointed out. "It seems the Maui police think he fits the description of one member of a gang suspected of a series of convenience and liquor stores robberies in and around Wailuku and Kahului. That gang stole a large amount of money…enough for a share of it to buy a classic car."

"Or he had help with the payment. The address on the registration is in Kawailoa just south of Waimea Falls where we found Danny's car. Who owns that property?" Steve demanded.

"That would be Kapono Lee," Kono replied. "I believe he is James' uncle. And James does have a younger brother Paul, eighteen." She brought up Paul's license.

"We need to get photos of these boys to that couple. They're all we have to ID these boys," Steve ordered.

"I'll have Duke send someone over with photos," Chin said and Kono quickly printed out the licenses of both boys. Chin took the printouts and went into his office.

"What else do we have on Kapono Lee?" Steve asked Kono, leaning against the table.

"He owns a small convenience store on the outskirts of Kawailoa Beach, how is that for irony? His nephew is suspected of robbing convenience stores and he owns one," Kono said dryly. "That alone may be why James went off on Danny. He didn't want to be looked at too closely and sent back to Maui to face the police."

"But why would Danny be chasing him?" McGarrett wondered. "What made him pursue the Charger and confront this kid; he didn't know about the robberies on Maui."

"I may have the answer to that," Chin stated as he came back into the room just in time hear Steve's last question. He had his phone to his ear. "Ms Pua, I'm going to put you on speaker so the rest of my team can hear you," he said to the phone and set it on the table.

"Okay Lt. Kelly," a female voice responded. "As I was saying….I was driving down Highway 83 earlier today, heading to Waialua for a job interview when a bright blue Dodge Charger pulled up alongside me, wanting to race. I tried slowing down but the driver kept pressing until I was forced off the road and onto the shoulder. He scared me to death; I thought I was going to crash. A black Camaro with flashing lights and a siren came up from behind us and chased the jerk off. I was so shook up that I sat there for five minutes, then I drove back home and rescheduled my interview for another day. I just couldn't face running into that creep again."

"Did you get a look at the Charger's driver? Was anyone else in the car?" Steve asked.

"The windows were tinted too dark to see inside. I'm sorry, I can't tell you much more than that," Ms Pua apologized.

"Thank you Ms Pua, you've been a great help. If you give your address to Lt. Kelly, he can send someone to take a more formal statement," Steve told her. "You have given us very valuable information for our case."

"I'm glad I could help, I just wish it was more. I hope you catch that idiot, he could have hurt someone very seriously," Ms Pua said as Chin reached for the phone and he headed to his office to write down her address.

"We need to talk to Kapono Lee right now," Steve told Kono.

End chapter.

**So the Mustang's driver helped out. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time VII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I hope that real writers are preparing a fantastic season for us.**

**Thank you all for the support you are giving me. I appreciate all the kind words.**

Chapter 7

"Chin!" Steve called out before Kelly exited his office. Chin appeared in the doorway. "Kono and I are going to interview Kapono Lee and his nephews. Call Maui police and gather all the information that they have on the robberies and the Wilson family. We need to know if they can actually link James to these robberies. We may need that leverage to find Danny. Join us with backup as soon as you have it."

"Will do," Chin acknowledged.

"Come on Kono," McGarrett commanded as he strode out of the office. Kono quickly followed, aware of McGarrett's impatience to find Danny. She could feel the clock ticking in her own mind and knew they didn't have forever to find their missing teammate.

Once they were in the Silverado, Steve drove in silence, his grip on the steering wheel tight.

"Uh…Boss…what made you focus on James Wilson?" Kono finally asked. "How did you pick his name out off the list?"

"His age, he was the youngest one on the list. Too young to have the cash needed to buy that car outright. I know I was only guessing but it just felt like he was the one," Steve tried to explain.

"Well good call," Kono approved. "I think you are dead on right. It all seems to fit so far. It would explain why the kid grabbed Danny, right?"

"It would," Steve confirmed. "But I still can't make sense of this whole thing. Why grab Danny? Wilson is only wanted for some robberies, not anything that would land him in jail for life. Why on earth would he risk kidnapping a cop, possibly killing him?" he added.

"Maybe he just panicked," Kono suggested. "Maybe Wilson was just afraid he would go away for a long time and didn't want to risk a cop knowing he was here."

"Stupid kid," Steve muttered. "If he's put Danny's life in danger….I'll make him wish he had never come to Oahu."

"Get in line Boss," Kono said lightly. She was willing to let Steve vent his anger if that would help. "He's just a dumb kid so we will be able to make him talk."

"I guarantee that we will make him talk," Steve growled in response. "And I can promise he will regret the day he took on 5-0. Danny had to have identified himself so this idiot decided to challenge 5-0 when he went ahead and took Danny."

Kono stayed silent, not having anything further to say. The longer Danny remained missing the more tense the situation became and she didn't have any more answers than when they first discovered Danny's car. She could only hope that the boy hadn't done anything more that tie Danny up and leave him somewhere. If his panic had been too much, their search for Danny might be too late. That was a thought she did not want to speak aloud to Steve.

Before they reached the edge of cell phone range, Steve's phone rang. He instantly hit the hands free button.

"Steve, it's Catherine. Can you give me an update? Grace is beginning to ask a lot of questions about when Danny will pick her up. I've got her focused on a homework project but I can't block her forever."

"We are getting closer to finding who grabbed Danny. Kono and I are headed up towards Waimea to question some suspects," Steve replied. "Just keep doing what you are doing Cath."

"I can do that but she is very persistent and I think she knows something is up. She is a very bright girl Steve and she knows us pretty well, she knows that Danny wouldn't break a promise to her unless he was in trouble. Let me know as soon as I can give her some good news, okay?" Catherine sighed.

"I promise we will bring Danny home soon. Thanks for all that you are doing Cath," Steve told her.

"No problem. I can take care of her until you do,"

"Thanks."

"Watch your back Sailor," Cath warned.

"I will do that," Kono spoke up.

"Thank you Kono," Catherine laughed. "Goodbye."

"Poor Grace, this has to have her very frightened," Kono remarked after the connection was broken.

Steve looked frustrated, very aware of how Grace must be feeling. He hated that she must suspect that something had happened to Danny and be worried sick.

"Catherine will watch over her. Grace knows that we will do whatever we need to do to bring her Danno home. And that is exactly what we will do," he stated firmly.

"Of course we will," Kono agreed. She grasped the grip by the front window as Steve increased the speed of the Silverado and began to swerve through traffic on the way to Kawailoa.

*H 5-0*

Trey Angelo pulled his pickup into Kapono Lee's yard and parked near the building where he always collected his deliveries. He stared at the house, wondering what had Lee so worried that he'd ask for a favor. Angelo was not inclined to do anyone favors but the black man from Haiti was smart and knew it never hurt to have people in his debt. Given the quality of pot that Lee supplied, Trey figured he could come out of this deal smelling like a rose.

Kapono heard Trey arrive and stepped to the window to check things out before going out to confront the drug dealer. His nephews had been gone for about fifteen minutes and he hoped they wouldn't return until he had gotten rid of the cop. He couldn't trust the boys to keep their mouths shut if they were ever questioned and Angelo would not react well to anything that would point the cops in his direction. Kapono hoped the boys took that Charger as far away as they could. With a deep sigh he went to the door to face Angelo.

*H 5-0*

The sound of a vehicle pulling into the yard not long after two other vehicles had left interrupted Danny's efforts to free his feet. So far he had only managed to turn his shirt into a sweaty, tattered rag and rubbed his wrists raw. He listened intently as the new vehicle came to a stop near his prison and the engine shut off. It took several minutes before there was a door slammed shut and voices reached him.

"I'm glad you came so promptly Trey," the voice of the older man who had been in the shed earlier reached him.

"Hey man…I'm always willing to listen to deals. I will consider your request if I like the terms. If not…..I will spread the word that your product is tainted and no one will buy from you ever again," a voice that carried a Caribbean accent replied. Now Danny was sure that the old man and the boys who grabbed him were involved in some highly illegal doings.

"I need to have someone taken care of. My nephews foolishly grabbed a cop and brought him here. I want him off my property."

"And why should I do your dirty work Kapono? Do I look like the hired help to you?" the other man called Trey scoffed.

"Of course not Trey…but listen, I'm a farmer, I have never hurt anyone. I have no clue how to successfully hide a murder from the cops. If they come sniffing around they would arrest me and one of your best suppliers will be gone," Kapono argued. "You are smart and know people, you can help me." Lee paused and Danny had heard the desperation in the older man's voice. "I will repay this debt, you know I will."

"Who you got? Some traffic cop?"

"No. It turns out my nephews grabbed a member of 5-0," Kapono replied.

"McGarrett? Have you got McGarrett?" Trey asked his voice suddenly very interested.

"No, it is Williams, McGarrett's partner," Kapono answered.

There was a pause and Danny rubbed his head against the ground, desperate to remove the blindfold. He could feel the cloth slip on his sweat soaked forehead. He continued to struggle to push the material off of his eyes.

Outside, Angelo crossed his arms over his chest as he considered what Lee was asking of him. There was an intriguing aspect to taking Williams with him. 5-0 had recently busted a huge cocaine deal and now had possession of enough product to command a fortune on the open market. Williams could prove to be a very important lever in helping Angelo acquire all that lovely cocaine. He knew McGarrett's reputation but the prize might be worth the risk. And if somehow Williams survived the exchange and ratted out Kapono and his nephews that wouldn't be Trey's concern, he'd be long gone from this island.

"You've always played fair with me old man, I think we can deal. Does Williams know where he is?"

"No. He's tied up and blindfolded."

"I will take the cop and double my usual order at no charge of course," Trey said with a sly smile. "I'll let you know my other demands once I've decided what they are."

"Don't bankrupt me Trey," Kapono pleaded. "I'm willing to pay but don't put me out of business."

Angelo placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and smiled. He knew he needed to relent just a little or the old man might change his mind and dispose of Williams on his own.

"Chill out old man. I have no wish to put you out of business….but I will expect certain considerations in the future."

"Of course," Kapono said in relief. "I will agree to any of those terms as long as I can remain in business."

"Very good Kapono, we will work well together. I will make sure the cop is off your property." He walked to the back of his truck and lowered the tailgate and lifted the topper's rear hatch. "Now let's put Williams in here and then I'll take my delivery that you have ready. You can breathe easy about your nephews my friend."

End chapter.

**It looks like Danny isn't going to be rescued yet. Blame the muse, she wants a longer story. Thank you so much for reading. Happy Fourth of July to all my US readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time VIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I wish I did…I wish I did.**

**Thanks for all the comments on my story. The muse is so happy that you are sticking with us on this journey.**

Chapter 8

The sound of a padlock being opened made Danny increase his efforts to remove his blindfold. As the door screeched open the damp cloth slid off his eyes and onto his forehead, allowing him to blink up at the two figures in the dim light of the doorway.

"You said he was blindfolded," Trey complained.

"You can see he was," Kapono snapped back and pointed to the cloth on Williams' forehead. "It would seem that Det. Williams is cleverer than my nephews thought."

"It won't matter, he won't be giving our descriptions to anyone," Trey shrugged, deciding that the cop would not survive the exchange with 5-0.

"You two are making a big mistake," Danny sputtered angrily.

"I don't think so Det. Williams," Angelo laughed. He strode closer and stood over Danny. "I'm relocating you. You are going to be my ticket to a nice pay day once I'm done with 5-0."

"McGarrett doesn't knuckle under to criminals. You are taking on a world of hurt if you try to tell him what to do. He's an animal," Danny warned.

"Thank you for the warning Detective…..I am aware that you two are not just partners but best friends. McGarrett will deal rather than let you die," Angelo said smugly.

"You babe…..are a dead man," Danny said confidently.

In response, Trey kicked Danny in the stomach. With a cry of pain, the detective attempted to curl up to protect his mid-section from a second blow.

"You wish," Trey laughed cruelly. "I'll risk the Commander's wrath; after all…I have what he wants." He looked back at Kapono. "Help me haul Williams out of my truck. If you fight us Detective, I can knock you unconscious," he added to Danny.

Not wanting his head to take another blow and knowing it was better to stay awake, Danny nodded. It was vital to keep his wits about him and trust that Steve, Chin and Kono were looking for him. Given his present situation he wasn't likely to be able to free himself without more time to work on his bonds. Even that decision couldn't prevent him from squirming in the men's grip as they carried him outside.

"Don't push me cop, I will drop you on your head," Angelo warned and Danny stilled.

Staring at the black man, Danny tried to place the man's face but failed. While he couldn't remember if the man was on any of their watch lists, he was sure that this guy had a cruel streak that the older Kapono didn't. He was positive that Trey would follow through on any threats he made and Danny needed to stay alert for any opportunity to escape.

Lee and Angelo roughly tossed Danny into the back of the truck, driving the air out of the helpless man. Gasping for breath Williams lay still and watched them shut the tailgate and topper, giving him no choice but to wait and see where he was going to be taken. He could hear the two men loading boxes into the rear seat of Angelo's truck and then felt the vehicle's engine rumble to life. With a jolt that bumped his sore head, Danny felt the truck carry him away from Kapono's home.

*H 5-0*

James and Paul returned less than ten minutes after Angelo had driven away, not seeing the truck on their return. Parking their uncle's truck in the yard they went inside to discover Kapono at the dining room table, nursing a beer.

"Uncle…..we got rid of the car," Paul announced.

"Yea…..my car went up in flames. I hope you are happy now," James sulked as he headed for his room.

"Get back here boy," Kapono bellowed as he got to his feet, slamming the bottle on the table. The young man stopped dead in his tracks. "I put my business at risk for you. Trey took the cop and all the product I had packaged and didn't pay me a dime. He will expect free pot for some time; he'll bleed me dry since I owe him now."

"You have other buyers," James said grumpily, still feeling sorry for himself.

"You self-serving little punk," Kapono snarled as he advanced on the kid. "It's time you showed some gratitude to me and keep in mind that you are guilty of kidnapping a member of the Governor's task force. If Angelo does kill him it will add accessory to murder to the charges."

"We can't be held responsible for what that guy does," Paul protested.

Kapono shook his head wearily, amazed at how clueless these boys were. His sister had sheltered them for too long, catering to their every wish and not making them responsible for their actions.

"We certainly can be connected to what he does if Angelo gets caught. Don't think he won't name all of us to cut a deal. I suggest you pray he isn't caught," Kapono warned.

"That dude is smart, he won't get nailed," James replied confidently. "He'll make sure no one…" The boy stopped speaking as a blue Silverado pulled up to the house.

"Shit, this is bad," Kapono said as he recognized the man that got out of the driver's seat. "It's 5-0, that's McGarrett. Get out the back quickly and hide in the fields. Move now!" he ordered tersely.

For once, neither boy argued with him and they quickly disappeared down the hall. Kapono ran a hand over his face and went to the glass doors to meet Commander McGarrett and the woman cop with him. He pulled back the partially closed blinds and drew the door open before Steve could knock. The serious look on the 5-0 leader's face made Kapono's insides clench.

"Can I help you two? Are you lost?" he asked trying to appear innocent.

"Are you Kapono Lee? I'm Commander Steve McGarrett of 5-0 and this is Officer Kono Kalakaua. We are looking for your nephew, James Wilson," Steve stated, moving his shirt away to reveal the badge he wore.

"Yes, I'm Kapono Lee, why are you looking for Jimmy? Is he in some trouble?"

"James drives an older blue Charger, doesn't he? We believe he was a witness to an incident earlier today on Highway 83 that involved my partner. We need to speak to him," Steve insisted.

"Jimmy's not here, he's visiting friends in Kahalu'u for the last few days. "I'm sure he wasn't on Highway 83 today," Kapono said quickly. "About that Charger, he sold that last month, he couldn't afford the gas."

"Who did he sell it to?" Kono asked.

"Some guy up on the North Shore, I never got the name. Jimmy is an adult, he could do with it as he pleased," Kapono responded.

Steve craned his neck, trying to see past Kapono, to see further into the house. Lee shifted slightly to block his view.

"Is James' brother Paul here? Perhaps he can answer some of our questions," McGarrett persisted and was rewarded by a flicker of fear in the old man's eyes.

"Uh…..Paul …Paul is with Jimmy," Lee stuttered.

"We would appreciate knowing the names of the friends in Kahalu'u. We can go ask the boys our questions in person," Kono offered.

"I…..I can't remember all of the boy's friends," Kapono said hastily as he retreated a few steps. "I'm their uncle not their keeper. They come and go as they wish."

"Mr. Lee, it would really help if we could check out the boy's rooms," Steve pressed on. "There may be some mention of who their friends are. This is important sir, my partner is missing and we believe he is in trouble." He stepped closer, moving into the doorway.

Kapono's eyes darted between the two 5-0 members, furiously trying to come up with a reason to deny them entrance. A logical reason to reject their request couldn't come to mind without appearing he was hiding something. As he stepped further away from the door, he prayed that the boys had followed his rule of "no pot use in the house".

"All right," he said reluctantly. He decided he could always deny any knowledge of what the boys did in their rooms.

Exchanging looks, Kono and Steve entered the house and followed Kapono's directions to the boy's rooms. Kono went into Paul's room while Steve searched James' bedroom across the hall.

He discovered that there was nothing unusual in James Wilson's room from any other boy his age. There were piles of girlie magazines mixed in with hot rod publications. Gaming posters were on the walls and video game discs were strewn over the furniture along with heaps of clothing. Steve found a laptop but there was nothing to indicate any friends' names or addresses.

Kono stuck her head in the room and let out a low whistle.

"I got the cleaner room Boss. I found nothing to indicate what friends these boys are visiting. Oh…and Paul hangs up his clothes," she announced with a grin.

"The boys aren't on the other side of the island," Steve answered quietly.

Kono glanced back towards the living room where Kapono had remained and then stepped inside the room.

"How do you know that?"

"There's a duffel bag and a small suitcase in there," Steve stated, indicating the messy closet. "Just how much luggage do you think this kid has? I doubt he shoved his clothes in a plastic bag when he has a duffel sitting right there."

"And there isn't an empty hanger in Paul's closet and a stack of neatly folded shirts and shorts on the foot of his bed."

"Kapono is hiding something. I bet he knows exactly where Danny is."

"Do we confront him?" Kono asked.

"No, we should leave and post a watch on the house. Those boys will be back sooner rather than later but it's getting too dark to search the property now," Steve replied.

"Can Danny afford the wait?" Kono questioned.

"I don't know," Steve acknowledged painfully. "I just feel that pushing Lee now won't get us those boys. We need them."

End chapter.

**Personally I think Steve wants to shake the answer out of Kapono but the muse insisted that this way will work. Trust the muse. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time IX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Is it September yet?**

**Thank you everyone who has read and special thanks to all who have left a review. Your comments keep me writing.**

Chapter 9

Pulling into the garage of his small house on the outskirts of Kawela, Trey shut off the engine and hit the remote to close the garage door. He remained behind the wheel, contemplating the move he had just made. There was no doubt that taking on 5-0 was a dangerous move but holding McGarrett's partner should be the leverage he needed to control the situation. Angelo wanted that cocaine and knowing the task force leader's reputation didn't change Trey's mind. If McGarrett refused to play ball Trey would just kill Williams and disappear off this rock. He knew several spots along the North Shore where he could dispose of Williams' body in the ocean.

The sound of pounding from the truck bed pulled him from his planning and reminded him that Williams was awake back there. Exiting the cab, he approached the rear of the truck and peered into the window of the topper hatch. Danny had wiggled around to a position that placed his feet against the tailgate and was attempting to kick the rear gate open. Unlatching the topper, Angelo raised it up and glared at the cop.

"Keep that up and I might as well shoot you now and save myself a headache," he taunted.

"That would be a dumbass move," Danny said as he stilled and returned Angelo's glare.

"You underestimate me cop."

"And you totally underestimate my partner. His reputation is not an urban legend, he is a highly skilled Navy SEAL and he will hunt you down and take you out," Danny stated with conviction.

"He'll have to find me first. I'm bored with Oahu so I am not hanging around this rock after I get what I want. That cocaine will set me up for life in a new location. No one is going to be able to track me, I'm good at disappearing," Trey bragged. "Cooperate with me and you will live longer."

"Dream on babe, McGarrett doesn't make deals."

"Then you die sooner."

"And so will you."

Trey shook his head in annoyance and unlatched the tailgate, keeping clear of Danny's feet. Drawing his gun from the holster beneath his jacket and made sure Danny could see it.

"Until I am able to contact your partner I would suggest you cooperate with me or you'll force me to shoot you in the thigh. And if that doesn't convince you I will shoot you in the other leg. I can put bullets in several places in your body that won't kill you outright but will hurt like hell. You'll bleed out eventually but it will be a slow, painful death. Would you like to experience that Detective?" Trey laughed cruelly.

Danny continued to glare at his captor, the desire to drive his shoes into the man's face surged through him but he knew he'd never avoid the bullet that would strike first. Adopting an air of nonchalance, he shrugged.

"Okay…fine. Do you plan to carry me or are you going to untie my ankles?" he said snidely.

"I could leave you in the truck until I'm ready to settle with you," Trey said as he pointed the gun at Danny's head. "I'm sure you're comfortable in there."

"Okay…okay….," Danny said quickly. "Relax, relax, I'll cooperate." He carefully wiggled forward until his legs began to dangle over the edge. He looked up at Angelo. "Are you going to help me here? I can't hop any distance on my own."

Keeping his gun trained on Danny, Angelo grabbed his right arm and jerked him out of the truck bed.

"I will stop you from falling and don't sweat it, you aren't going all that far," Trey informed him as he gripped Danny's arm tightly, managing to keep Williams vertical. "You are going there," he added pointing the gun in the direction of the steps leading up to the house door.

Danny followed instructions, hopping carefully and hating that he had to rely on a drug dealer to stop him from planting his face in the garage floor. It did puzzle him how he was going to navigate the four steps that led up to the raised ranch's door. To his surprise and dismay, Angelo did not take him to the wooden stairs but directed him to the back of the staircase. There Danny saw a door fitted into the wall, providing an entrance to the crawlspace under the house. The wooden door stood open, revealing a dark space beyond. Freezing, Danny stared at the space in horror.

"No…..no…..no…..." Danny stated firmly. "You won't put me in there."

"Oh but I will," Trey laughed. "I need you out of sight where you can't cause trouble."

"No…..not in that hole," Danny refused his blood pounding in his ears as his heart raced.

"Are you afraid Detective?" the black man taunted. "What a shame because you have no say in this. You go where I say you go." He waved his weapon close to Danny's face. "I can always shoot you between the eyes and put you out of your misery."

"Enough with the threats to shoot me," Danny grumbled as he bit back on his fear. "You need me if you have any hope of convincing McGarrett to do as you ask. I am not afraid of that space." Now was not the time to let his weakness control him. There was no doubt that Angelo would shoot him eventually but his only hope of survival was to delay that from happening. He had to ride this out until a way to escape presented itself.

"Do you think that I won't shoot you?" Trey asked curiously.

"Oh I believe you but you do need me alive. I promise you that my partner is going to ask for proof of life. Dead you only get an annoyed McGarrett hunting you down. Alive, I could be your ticket off this rock…..with or without that mother lode of drugs. Play it smart babe and you could survive this," Danny coaxed.

"Oh I plan to survive, don't you worry," Angelo sneered. "And you are going into that hole. Did you expect to be staying at the Hilton? I need you out of the way for now."

Danny nodded, resigned to going in the dark hole. Trey shoved him downward to his knees and pushed him forward towards the space.

"Get in," he growled.

Danny rolled from his knees to his back to stare up at Trey. The drug dealer kicked out, hitting Danny in the side and forced him to roll away from the blows, closer to the crawlspace. As much as he hated going in the hole, Danny's ribs now hurt as much as his head and he tried to inch into the doorway. Angelo impatiently shoved at Danny's feet, pushing him the remaining way into the space, banging Danny's head against the far wall.

"All right…I am in all ready," Danny protested.

"Shut up and you will live longer," Angelo ordered. "I will be back later." He slammed the door closed and pushed the bolt into place.

Before the light failed completely Danny was able to see that the crawl space did not extend all the way under the house. His prison was a walled off area that was no longer than a 8x6 foot space if his guess was accurate. Placing his feet against the door, Danny kicked out several times, hoping to break the bolt but it held steady.

"Damn it!" he swore angrily. He lay on his side panting heavily from the effort to calm his fears. As the panic rose inside him, Danny fought to control his fears not wanting to give in to the negative reaction to small spaces. He kicked out at the door again, hoping to loosen the bolt holding the door closed.

"Damn…this is not possible," he groaned as once again the bolt failed to break. "Breathe Williams; it is not going to help matters if you panic now. Hold it together or you will never hear the end of it once McGarrett shows up," he muttered. "Chill out." Mentally he began to go through the Mets lineup once more to keep him calm. "Come on partner…Steven, I need you" he whispered between the second baseman and shortstop.

*H 5-0*

Steve and Kono had driven up to Kapono Lee's convenience store to check if the boys were there. Learning that wasn't the case, they sat in the parking lot, planning their next move. Kono looked at Steve.

"This business looks legit Steve, the boys aren't here," Kono observed.

"That's what I expected but I wanted to be sure. I think they are close to home and with our leaving that they would come out of hiding," Steve replied. As he finished speaking, Chin pulled up beside them. Steve rolled down the window to confer with him.

"What did you learn?" he enquired as Chin got out and walked up to the truck.

"Maui did find James Wilson's prints at the last robbery. By the time he was identified, Wilson had fled the island. The police had several other cases on their plate at the time and put this one on the back burner. They didn't place a high priority on finding him. Evidently the boy kept his nose clean once he got to Oahu until his encounter with Danny," Chin related.

"The minute Danny identified himself as a cop when James ran that girl off the road, the kid must have panicked," Kono observed.

"And he and his brother decided to shut Danny up," Steve said angrily. "Stupid kid, we need to talk to those boys now," he added as he pulled out the SAT phone. "We are wasting time."

"Could Danny have been held somewhere on the property?" Chin asked. "Were there any places to hold him out of sight?"

"The officers we left watching the place searched after we left. They did it without alerting Lee, he never left the house after we pulled out," Steve told him. "There was no sign of Danny and I am pretty sure that Lee wouldn't have let us in if Danny was still nearby. They have him stashed somewhere else."

Before he could say anything else, the phone rang.

"McGarrett," he snapped. Steve listened for a moment and then smiled. "Hold everyone in the house, we are on the way." He looked at his teammates. "The boys are back. We have them."

End chapter.

**There you go my friends. The muse has decided to help things move along. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I do love playing with the characters and hope to continue doing it for some time.**

**Thank you all for the continued support. I hope I will be wrapping this one up in a few more chapters.**

Chapter 10

As Danny remained in his small space, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see some light from the garage ceiling lights was filtering in around the edges of the door. That helped to ease some of his anxiety and as he continued to recite the Mets lineup, he shifted closer to the door to give his kicks more power. Sooner or later he felt he could break the lock, it hadn't appeared to be a heavy duty piece of metal. After ten minutes of unsuccessful kicking, Danny paused panting heavily.

"Where the hell are you McGarrett?" he muttered between gasps. "I'm in major trouble here."

*H 5-0*

5-0 pulled into Kapono Lee's yard to be greeted by flashing lights from several police cars. Steve was out of the truck and striding purposely towards the house as soon as the vehicle came to a halt with Kono and Chin hurrying to keep up with him. In the living room Kapono and two young men sat on the couch surrounded by several police officers. One good look at the boys and Steve could see that they matched the photos they had of the Wilson brothers.

"So Mr. Lee, it seems your nephews were closer to home than you thought," Steve said standing before Kapono with his hands on his hips.

"They just got home," Kapono stuttered, trying to maintain his lie.

"The boys were caught sneaking in a back window just before you called," a young officer volunteered.

Steve nodded to the man and returned his glare to the three on the couch.

"Where is Detective Williams?" he demanded with a growl. He was in no mood to play games with these idiots, not with Danny's life on the line. He clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to start pounding on one of them. Means and immunity might allow him that luxury but was not the best example to set with the number of officers in the room. No one was going to get off on a technicality because of his temper.

"Who's Detective Williams?" James spoke up. "We have no idea who you are talking about," he sneered.

Moving swiftly, Steve grabbed James by his shirt front and yanked him to his feet. He glared at the boy, his nose inches from the young man he held.

"You know very well who he is and I want to know where you have him," Steve said in a cold voice. "We have a witness who saw my partner chasing you on 83 earlier today."

"I wasn't there. Uncle said you were looking for the Charger but I sold that car," James whined.

"There is no record of a title transfer in the DMV," Kono stated.

"It sounds like your story has a few holes in it," Steve pointed out. He shook James, his cold glare boring into the young man. Unable to respond, James dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I have rights, you can't do this," he mumbled. "I don't know where your partner is."

"You have no rights," Steve informed him and shook him again. "Look at me boy, you kidnapped my partner and I can do anything I want to find out where you have him."

"Jimmy didn't hurt your partner," Paul shouted, rising to his feet.

"Sit down. When we want your story we'll ask you questions," Steve ordered harshly.

Paul bit his lower lip and sank back down. The angry task force leader scared him. This was all so wrong and was getting further out of control. He glanced over at his uncle, begging him with his eyes to do something. Kapono looked away, not ready to reveal his part in this fiasco just yet.

McGarrett took hold of James right arm and twisted him around, pulling the arm up behind him.

"Where is my partner?" he repeated and snapped a handcuff on James' wrist.

"I don't know. You are hurting me," James cried.

"Too bad. You are going away for a long time James. We know you drove Williams' Camaro up to Waimea Falls. Don't try to deny it," Steve hissed.

"No…..I…."

"We found your fingerprint on the radio James," Chin added.

The boy went pale, his gaze seeking his uncle's, silently pleading for help. He sagged in McGarrett's grip only remaining upright in the Commander's strong hold.

"It was a mistake. I thought that he'd send me back to Maui. I didn't mean for this to get this complicated," he mumbled.

"Well you're facing more charges than just pulling off a few robberies," Steve stated angrily. "Now answer my question or it will get uglier for you."

"Uncle…" Paul cried in desperation. "Uncle tell him where he is."

All eyes swung to the old man at the end of the couch who seemed to shrivel even smaller with the attention. Steve cuffed James' other wrist and let the boy sink to the floor. McGarrett move slightly to tower over Kapono.

"Where is he?" Steve bit out tersely.

"It won't help you to stay silent," Chin said quietly. He held out his hand and showed them the item that an officer had just handed him. "This was found on the edge of the woods. It's Det. Williams' weapon. We know Danny was here. Answer McGarrett's question."

Kapono crumpled forward, his head in his hands. The gamble had failed and he was going to jail for a long time. It was time to confess and pray that Angelo hadn't killed Williams yet.

"Trey Angelo came and took him away. He lives up near Kawela somewhere. I just wanted the cop off my property. I wanted him away from here and my foolish nephews," Kapono groaned.

"Calling us when your nephews brought Danny here would have been the smarter move," Kono said dryly.

"You sacrificed my partner to protect this kid?" Steve said in disgust, gesturing towards James who was kneeling next to him.

"He's ohana," Kapono muttered. "I promised his mother I would care for him."

"You failed at that Lee," Steve informed him. "And your actions may have cost my partner his life." He looked at Kono who was consulting her tablet, taking advantage of the home's WIFI. "Kono, do we have Angelo's address?"

"I am still checking Boss."

Steve paced while he waited, anxious to get moving. His anger with these men and his fear for Danny's life made him want to take some physical action and that wouldn't solve the problem. He managed his anger by knowing that he would have his crack at these three once they had safely recovered Danny.

"What do we know about Angelo?" he asked the room of officers.

"He's a drug dealer on the North Shore that we haven't had much luck in pinning down. He's a slippery one and has managed to avoid any convictions," a sergeant replied.

"I've got an address Steve," Kono announced. "And the police report matches what the sergeant said. He's bad news Boss."

"I want these three taken to headquarters and once it is light enough, search this property thoroughly."

"Yes Commander," the officer replied.

"Chin, Kono, let's move. Someone alert the local police in Kawela that we need the address Officer Kalakaua found surrounded. No one moves until we arrive, just keep any occupants in and wait," McGarrett instructed. A thought crossed his mind and his expression became stony. He stopped in front of Kapono once more. "Angelo knows exactly who he is holding, doesn't he? He knows Danny is 5-0."

The older man nodded, unable to speak as he realized his life was going down the drain. He should have called 5-0 the minute he learned who Williams was. He had hoped that since the detective had no idea where he was, that getting rid of him would protect his business. Now he knew just how wrong that belief was. His life had crumbled in less than 24 hours and his sister would blame him for it all.

Not waiting for further word, Steve exited the house with Chin and Kono following. Kono got into the truck with Steve as Chin went to his vehicle.

The ride up the coast was tense in the Silverado as Kono could see the tight set of Steve's jaw and the grip he had on the steering wheel. When they finally picked up a cell phone connection, Kono spoke with the local police, confirming they had surrounded the property and were setting up surveillance on Angelo's house. Everything was ready for 5-0's arrival.

As they neared Kawela, Steve's phone rang and he quickly handed it off to Kono who hit the speaker button.

"McGarrett!" Steve barked.

"I'm glad I could finally reach you Steve," Duke Lukela's voice responded. "We have a call that has come in from an unknown person asking to speak to you only. He says it concerns Det. Williams."

"Do we know where the call is coming from?"

"No, the caller is using a burner. We are trying to trace it but not having any luck so far. Do you want to speak to him?"

"Yes, put the call through," Steve commanded as he pulled over to the road's shoulder. He needed full attention for this phone call.

End chapter.

**Guess who's calling. We do have a place to search, let's hope the muse has no nasty side trips with this. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wrong Place, Very Wrong Time XI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I thought about starting adoption proceedings but CBS said no chance.**

**Thanks for the responses to my story. The muse loves hearing from you. Let's see if they get to Danny in time.**

Chapter 11

Steve brought the Silverado to a halt as the click of the call came through to them.

"Who do I have now?" an irritated voice complained. "I said I wanted to speak to McGarrett."

"You've got him," Steve answered gruffly. "Who is this and what do you know about Det. Danny Williams?"

"You are direct Commander, I like that," an accented voice replied. "I have Det. Williams and I wish to make a deal."

Chin had joined Kono and Steve in the cab of the truck and heard the conversation that was on speaker.

"What kind of deal are you talking about? Why should I listen to you and believe you have Det. Williams? I need proof," Steve demanded, keeping as calm as possible. He drew on his SEAL training to mask any emotion.

"I have no visual proof at the moment Commander but I do assure you that I have him. You have not made it public that Williams is missing, just that you want information on an incident on Highway 83. It would be in your best interest to follow my instructions if you want your partner back," the voice said coldly.

"Just what do you want?" Steve asked tightly.

"I am aware that 5-0 has acquired a large supply of cocaine. That is the payment I require if you ever hope to see Williams alive again."

Steve's jaw clenched tightly as anger surged through him. How dare anyone propose to barter Danny's life for a load of drugs?

"5-0 and the Governor of Hawaii do not cut deals with criminals," Steve recited, hoping they wouldn't drive Angelo to kill Danny outright. He promised himself that Angelo would pay for this attempt to barter a human life.

"Then I promise you that Det. Williams is a dead man," the voice declared.

"If Danny dies then I assure you that I will hunt you down," Steve told him. "And if I was one to make deals and I am not…..I would need proof of life. I would suggest that if you do have Det. Williams that you make sure he's alive and well or nothing will happen but you spending the rest of your life in jail."

There was a deep chuckle at his words.

"I am impressed Commander but I will not back down and I am deadly serious. You want Williams and I want the cocaine. I know you are fond of breaking rules McGarrett and I will give you visual proof of life if you give me what I want."

"HPD has those drugs, how do I get them for you?" Steve stalled.

"That is your problem," the voice chided. "Get me the cocaine or your partner dies, it is as simple as that. Good intentions do not get your friend freed. I will call you again in a few hours, so get busy McGarrett." The phone went dead.

"Damn it!" Steve exclaimed.

"Now we know what he wants and he believes that we are in the dark as to who he is. We just need to inform Mr. Angelo that he doesn't mess with 5-0," Kono remarked.

"Let's go get Danny," Chin said firmly. "We have the upper hand," he added looking at Steve.

"Right, let's go," Steve agreed and Chin went back to his own ride while McGarrett put the truck in gear and pulled back onto the road.

"Angelo doesn't know that we know who he is. He is going to be very surprised to have us show up on his doorstep in the next few minutes," Kono said in satisfaction.

"Unless he was trying to sell us only a body. You don't' believe Angelo really intends to give us Danny alive, do you?" Steve muttered angrily, his eyes glued to the road.

"I think this Angelo character is smart enough to know that no deal can happen if Danny's all ready dead. He will have kept him alive for now," Kono said confidently.

Steve smiled, knowing she made sense and he needed to keep a positive attitude.

"Thanks Kono."

"No problem Boss." Kono sat back and took a deep breath. She really hoped that Angelo was smart enough to do as she had suggested. Danny couldn't be dead; she refused to believe that outcome.

*H 5-0*

In his house, Trey dropped his phone on the table and glowered at the man and woman working there dividing Kapono's marijuana into smaller bags for him to sell. Cole and Trish were siblings who had befriended him on his arrival on Oahu and advised him on how things worked in these islands. Bringing home a member of the 5-0 task force had upset Trish but Cole thought it was a brilliant idea. But now Cole looked concerned about Angelo's mood after hearing only Trey's side of the conversation.

"McGarrett wasn't eager to play ball," Trey growled.

"Did you really think the guy would cave with one phone call?" Cole asked calmly. "The man is a friggin' Navy SEAL, they hate admitting they can't win."

"I expected him to care about his damn partner. Everyone says he and Williams are tight. I expected him to break rules to get Williams back," Trey fumed.

"Maybe he is afraid to let you know he's worried. He does have a reputation to protect, doesn't he?" Trish asked curiously.

"It's only round one sis," Cole laughed. "And Trey holds the trump card."

A cold smile blossomed over Trey's face. He liked what he heard.

"I do hold the trump card, don't I? McGarrett has to bluff, he's stalling. He won't let me kill his partner," he said confidently. "When I get my hands on that coke we are getting off this rock. Trish baby, how would you like to see Buenos Aires?"

"You know I love Evita," Trish grinned referring to the Andrew Lloyd Webber play. "I have always wanted to go there."

"So you will give McGarrett his proof of life then?" Cole questioned.

"Yea…but I want him to sweat a bit. I want him worried about his partner," Trey gloated.

"But Trey…..isn't waiting dangerous?" Trish asked in concern. "The longer we wait, they could find us…5-0 scares me."

Trey leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I know what I'm doing sweetheart. We will come out of this smelling like a rose. You've got to trust me baby," he assured her.

Trish nodded her eyes full of trust. Trey was a smart man; he could stay one step ahead of his enemies. This would work out okay.

*H 5-0*

A block away from Angelo's house, Steve pulled the Silverado over behind police cars parked there. The cops had positioned themselves closer to the house and Steve called them to say they had arrived and to be updated.

"This is McGarrett, where are you located and what do you have?" he asked putting the call on speaker.

"We are positioned just across the street from the house, behind a stand of trees. We make three heat signatures inside the house. There is a fourth signature that is fainter and appears to be coming from under the house…..near the garage," came the reply.

Steve winced at the last comment, suspecting it was Danny's signal they were getting from under the house. He knew if it was Danny, he would be stressed from being kept in a small space. There was no reason not to believe that the garage area was where Danny was being held.

"Okay, stay there and we will be in touch. I don't want anyone moving on the house until I give the order. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Steve turned to Kono.

"I plan to move in through the garage since I think that is where Danny is being held. I want Angelo and his crew but Danny's safety is paramount. I want you with the locals, wait for my signal to move in, okay?" he instructed.

"Sounds good," Kono agreed as they got out of the truck. Chin was waiting.

"Chin, you and I are going in the garage; we think Danny is being held under the house near there. Kono will head up the local police," he told Kelly.

"Right Steve," Chin answered.

Outside the truck, they went to work equipping themselves for the assault. Fitting her earpiece into her ear, Kono did a quick test and then jogged towards the local PD.

Steve tightened his vest and then nodded to Chin. The older man could see that McGarrett was going into SEAL mode and was prepared to do what was necessary to rescue his partner.

"Let's go," Steve announced as he checked his ear bud and picked up his semi-automatic.

"Lead the way," Chin replied and followed his boss towards the house.

The pair moved through the darkness, approaching the garage away from the windows of the house. There was a side service door into the garage where the two men paused. McGarrett reached out and slowly turned the doorknob, surprise crossing his face as it easily opened. He couldn't know that Trish had taken the trash out earlier that day and had forgotten to relock the door.

"We're in," Steve said softly to alert Kono and the others.

He went in low as Chin followed going high. The two car garage held one truck and not much else. It was silent except for the sound of pounding on the other side of the truck. Steve motioned in the direction of the noise and the two men proceeded inside just as the door to the house swung open.

End chapter.

**The muse wanted a cliffhanger and she got one. Looks like things are about to get tricky. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
